


Ache

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst if u squint, But Mostly Smut, M/M, Masturbation, i rlly dont know how else to tag this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Yongguk finds his own damn way





	Ache

I, I, I, I

ache, ache

for

you, you, you, you.

Yongguk's desperate.

Himchan's gone on a business trip for the week, leaving Yongguk alone.

He, he, he, he

aches, aches

for

Himchan.

Do you ever just

crave someone?

Do you ever just

long for someone's touches?

So much that it's painful?

Yongguk's itching to press his body against Himchan's and melt into him.

Himchan's love makes Yongguk's night go "boom!"

and that's why Yongguk needs him.

There's something bubbling up in Yongguk's stomach. He doesn't like it.

Whatever's bubbling up reached his throat, suffocating him.

I, I, I, I

ache, ache

for

you, you, you, you.

I ache for you.

Yongguk aches for Himchan. He'll climb up on the roof and shout it from the rooftops for all his neighbors to hear if he has to.

It's only been three days, but Yongguk's lonely without Himchan's face.

Without his love.

His heart goes "boom!"

So he can drown himself in Himchan's love.

He aches.

It hurts.

But sometimes, when Yongguk's alone,

Yongguk doesn't need Himchan.

Yongguk learned to love his own touches when he's alone.

He'll touch himself and make his own damn way.

His soft, throaty gasps bounce off the walls.

He'll make his own damn way.

What does Yongguk do when Himchan's not here?

Pray tell, what does Yongguk do when Himchan's not here?

He makes his own damn way.

It's good to love yourself sometimes.

When your lover isn't here, it's good to love yourself.

He's got a right to hurt inside like this, right?

So he'll make his own damn way.

"Channie..." Yongguk's low moan gets caught in his throat.

He imagines Himchan right here, next to him, letting his fingers run over his body.

Here. There.

Yongguk arches his back a little, his low moan scratches itself free from his throat.

I, I, I, I

ache, ache

for

you, you, you, you.

I love you. I hate you.

I need you. I don't need you.

I want you. I don't want you.

I, I, I, I

I hate. I ache.

I ache.

Yongguk's body is closing.

Himchan can rip it open.

He's itching for whatever shit Himchan's dealing.

Just chase your high and stop your doubting.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" Yongguk can hear Himchan's voice as he makes his own damn way.

"Yes," Yongguk whimpers, "Give me more."

Yongguk doesn't deserve it.

Chase your high and stop your doubting.

He squirms under his own touches, soft moans follow suit.

He throws his head back and cries with every touch he gives himself.

Loving yourself is hard.

But it's good to love yourself sometimes.

Like now

when you're

aching

for someone else's touch.

"Oh, you're so cute when you beg," the voice whispers, "Beg for me."

"Please," Yongguk whispers, "Please touch me, please, please."

Oh, he feels like he'll die without Himchan's touches.

He's gotten so clingy.

So dependent.

I, I, I, I,

ache, ache,

for

you, you, you, you.

Yongguk decides that he'll make his own damn way.

He dips his hands into his boxers and pulls out his dick.

It aches.

He winces at his own touches.

It aches, but oh, it feels so damn good.

How pleasant it'll be once the pain goes away.

He starts to pump himself, soft grunts trapped in his chest.

"You're such a good boy," the voice whispers.

"I'm aching, Channie," Yongguk gasps, "It hurts."

He makes his own damn way to make the ache go away.

How does it feel to have me thinking about you?

How does it feel to have my words consume you?

Yongguk imagines Himchan pumping him.

Kissing him.

He's aching for the shit Himchan's dealing.

"Motherfucker," the voice says, "Get your mouth open. You know you're mine."

Yongguk opens his mouth, waiting for a kiss, waiting for a tongue to slip in.

A moan is the only thing that comes out.

Hush, now.

Emotions are overflowing.

Love. Hate. Want. Lust. Desire. Ache.

I ache for you.

"How's that?" The voice asks, "How's that feel?"

"That feels good...in my--"

It aches.

"I want you...in my--"

It aches.

A loud moan rips through Yongguk's chest.

The neighbors probably heard it. He doesn't care.

He's finding his own damn way.

"I'll be home soon," the voice coos, "I'll be there soon."

Yongguk's touches make him melt.

He wishes Himchan was here to watch him melt into this mess he's become.

He wishes Himchan was here to watch him pour out to him.

He wants Himchan to insert all his love inside him. 

All of it.

His body

full of

ache.

He wants his love so much, that it aches.

He makes his own damn way. But faster.

Faster. Faster.

Love. Hate.

Ache. Ache.

"Tell me," Yongguk cries out, as if someone else is in the room with him, "What do I do when you're not here?"

What do I do when my body aches for you?

What do I do?

What does Yongguk do?

He aches.

And he'll find his own damn way.

"Beg for it." The voice says.

"Please," Yongguk's voice cracks, "Please. It hurts."

"It's adorable when you're submissive to me."

Tell me it hurts.

Tell me about our love.

Yongguk just wants to--

He bites on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, in an attempt to hold in his moans.

His attempt's useless. It comes out anyway.

It's shaky.

Shaky breaths, harder touches.

Yongguk's driving himself crazy.

He imagines Himchan blindfolding him.

He can't see.

He can't hear.

He can't breathe.

Something touches his dick.

It aches.

Something touches him.

It isn't Himchan touching him.

Himchan isn't here.

It's Yongguk touching himself.

His thighs are wide open.

He's making his own damn way.

He aches for Himchan.

Now, he's close.

He's close to euphoria.

His ache will go away.

Everything becomes sloppy. 

Messy.

I, I, I, I,

ache, ache

for

y--

Yongguk throws his head back and screams 

as his emotions overflow

as he melts

under his own touches.

Now, Yongguk doesn't ache anymore.

He didn't need Himchan.

I hate you. I love you.

I don't need you. I need you.

His pants echo in the room.

Ah. Ah. Ah.

Cum runs down his thigh.

Ah. Ah.

Everything's sticky.

Ah.

He stares up at the ceiling.

He doesn't ache anymore.

He still wants Himchan's love.

Love. Hate.

Ache. Ache.

Ache.

He aches for Himchan.

I, I, I, I,

ache, ache,

for

you, you, you, you.

Himchan.

You.

Yongguk can't even think clearly.

He's just aching.

He imagines Himchan wrapping his hands around his waist.

But Himchan isn't here. 

He aches.

I ache for you.

He aches for him.

I ache.

He aches.

Ache.

He found his own damn way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im titus and i pulled this outta my ass
> 
> a lot of my mutuals on twitter said that my writing is good so here i am! i'll be posting my stuff here instead of hoarding them on my phone hhhhh
> 
> based off a hodgepodge of fka twigs songs


End file.
